Questing for Quests
Questing for Quests is the second episode of the eleventh season, and 100th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in the United States on June 22, 2019. It is paired up with "Wasted True Potential." It was originally scheduled to be released in Canada on May 11, 2019, but was removed and rescheduled for August 10, 2019. A trailer featuring incomplete animation not meant for public viewing was mistakenly released by Teletoon on April 30, 2019, but was taken down shortly. Synopsis Realizing they have gone soft, the ninja search for a quest to reignite their Spinjitzu training; unfortunately, Ninjago City is enjoying a period of rare tranquility. Plot While Master Wu is meditating, Lloyd comes in and asks for advice on getting back into shape. This angers Wu and he tells Lloyd to find the solution himself. Back at the courtyard, the Ninja are training until Lloyd comes back and to no success is not able to get any advice from Wu, so Jay decides the Ninja need to brainstorm in a calm environment which is the hot tub. In the hot tub, Kai suggests they need a villain in order to get into form, but the Ninja realizes they have defeated most of the villains such as former Sons of Garmadon members and Chen, and while Lord Garmadon is still active, they decide he is no longer a threat. In addition, they are too lazy to search for Pythor as his whereabouts are unknown. Zane then proposes that they ask the Police Commissioner to see if there are any criminals to catch. In Ninjago City, the Ninja rush to the Police Commissioner’s office to see if there’s any work to be done; however, Ninjago City is unusually peaceful due to being no villains. Suddenly, Jimmy comes in and tells the Police Commissioner about an illegal shipment which is when the Ninja dash out to deal with the situation. Nevertheless, when they break in, there is only a guy selling juice. When the Ninja came back to the Commissioner’s office, Jimmy comes in to report on a riot in Kryptarium Prison, but it turns out it’s only a video recording. While they are there, they visit Killow, but they are bored on his painting (a dog holding a dynamite stick) and leave. Throughout the day, the Ninja perform tasks that do not require fighting such as saving a cat, cleaning the police station, and sorting documents. Even when the Ninja tried to save people such as the bank robbery, they realize it was all part of a movie. By the time the Ninja return to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, they are tired from the day's work and agree to tell nobody about what they did. When Kai turns on the news, Gayle Gossip is reporting on an Ancient Pyramid in the Desert of Doom. When she interviews Clutch Powers, an archeologist who found the pyramid, he talks about not wanting to go inside the pyramid because of booby traps and tells Gossip that only a ninja can venture inside. This gives Lloyd the idea that the Ninja should venture inside the pyramid in order to get into shape. After Gossip is complete with her report, the camera zooms onto an ancient tablet depicting Aspheera—a foreshadowing of the enemy the Ninja will face. Cast *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jimmy - Daniel Doheny *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu **Ninjago City Bank **Kryptarium Prison **Ninjago City Police Station **Desert of Doom ***Ancient Pyramid Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *It is the first time Lloyd says the title card since "True Potential." *Whereas "Endings" was the 100th episode produced counting the unnumbered pilots, this is the numerical 100th episode. *Killow makes his first appearance since "The Weekend Drill." Gallery Ninjago s11 ep2 HD (16).png S11 Ninja training.jpg MoS100Ninja Brainstorming.jpeg MoS100 Hot Tub.png MoS100 Kai.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Zane and Nya.png MoS100 Zane.png MoS100 Jay and Cole.png MoS100 Kai and Jay.png MoS100 Lloyd Annoyed.png MoS100 Lloyd and Nya.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Nya.png Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 11.39.28 AM.png MoS100Lloyd & Nya.jpg Killow in prison.png Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 6.54.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 6.54.49 PM.png S11 Nya, Kai, & Jay.jpg MoS100 Ninja.jpeg S11Ninja 3.jpeg MoS100, Kai, Lloyd & Nya.jpeg Ninjago s11 ep2 HD (69).png MoS100Ninja Excited.png MoS100 Ninja Injury.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network